Interviewing the Cast of Sing
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: I sit down with the cast of Sing and talk about pretty much everything! Hope you enjoy my first Sing fanfic! Enjoy!
1. Introduction

Welcome to the debut fanfic of Sing! I love this movie so much that there are so many stories in my brain...one of which is me sitting down with the cast! Enjoy!

* * *

Interviewing the Cast of Sing

by: Terrell James

Introduction

Studio lights: (blinking on)

Audience: (Cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: (walking in, waving to the audience in appearance as the DJ plays 'Focus' from Ariana Grande, sits down and waved to the crowd)

Audience: (cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: How's everyone doing?

Audience: (Cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: (laughs) That's awesome! How's everyone enjoying 2017 so far?

Audience: (Cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: Good to hear! Well, as you know...we've got something special for you all today! I'm sitting down with the entire cast of this really superb animated movie to end 2016! It's not Moana, nor is it Trolls...it's SING!

Audience: (cheering wildly)

Animation Universe 2005: This has automatically gone down as best movie to end the year in my book! How many of you have seen the movie?

Audience: (cheering wildly)

Animation Universe 2005: I'll take that as a yes. This film has been getting a lot of buzz lately; nominated for 2 Golden Globe Awards, an AARP Award for Best Movie that Adults Refuse to Grow Up...

Audience: Huh?

Animation Universe 2005: Yes, there really is one. And is up for one Annie Award and hopefully soon, an Academy Award nomination. I hope the Oscars get it right this time! And plenty more future awards or nominations for sure. So...with that in mind, are you ready to meet the cast members of Sing?

Audience: (cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: Let's get started!

Audience: (cheering)

* * *

Spolier alert! It didn't receive an Oscar nomination. What the heck? Anyway, on with the show!


	2. Chap 1: Buster Moon

Who do we kick off first?

* * *

Chapter 1: Buster Moon

Animation Universe 2005: (rubs his hands together) I know I'm looking forward to this as you all are and we're gonna get started! This dude is the star of this movie, even though he's clearly the boss in charge of the Moon Theater. (Chuckles) Let's give out a warm welcome to the small koala bear with a huge ambition; Buster Moon!

Audience: (cheers loudly)

Buster Moon: (walks to the stage, greeting thousands of fans while the DJ plays 'Closer' from The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey and took selfies with fans and comes to the stage to greet Animation Universe 2005)

Animation Universe 2005: (stands up and greets Buster with a handshake) Good to see you!

Buster: Thank you for having me. (Sits down and waves to everyone)

Animation Universe 2005: You're quite the man in charge in the movie, aren't you?

Buster: (chuckles) Well...I wouldn't quite say that. I mean, I've always been a believer in pushing forward and going all the way up. That's pretty much all you have to do when life kicks you down.

Animation Universe 2005: So true. So true. So...how's the success of the movie been for you? Is it still overwhelming or are you getting used to it?

Buster: I'm still surprised with how many audiences loved the movie and everyone just went out for the holiday season to see it. I had thought that maybe if we're lucky, we'd get a little bit of buzz because when you have a movie coming out after that new Star Wars thing, the odds are always stacked against you as far as films are concerned. But when we got the news from the studio heads, we were blown away by how successful we had gotten. We didn't reach number one, but we were completely surprised and humbled that people loved it.

Animation Universe 2005: I've interviewed several kids on the red carpet during the holidays and I asked them how many times that they've seen the movie and the responses I get is that they've seen it 2 or 10 times since then and I've even asked some adults...like they were college kids, singles, senior citizens and even parents without their kids and they've seen it 20 times as well.

Buster: (widens eyes) Wow, really?

Animation Universe 2005: Really really. I saw it for myself and I definitely felt the same exact way everyone else did. It's just radical.

Buster: Thank you.

Animation Universe 2005: How many times have you seen the movie?

Buster: Um...I'd say about a good 68-plus times since the movie came out. From the premieres all around the world and getting good buzz...(exhales deeply) I can't even put into words.

Animation Universe 2005: That's awesome. So...how did you spend your Christmas?

Buster: Spent it with everyone at the theater and we threw this big Christmas party on Christmas Eve and everyone came in with such festiveness and we had this really big ugly Christmas sweater contest to see who would take home the victory.

Animation Universe 2005: Sweet! Who won?

Buster: It came down to either Mike and Johnny because both of them were showing off their best sweaters, but for me...Johnny took the cake with this one ugly Christmas sweater that I still couldn't believe he had on and that literally impressed me the most.

Animation Universe 2005: I believe we have a picture of that winning sweater, right?

(Plasma showing Johnny's ugly Christmas sweater design with a gorilla Christmas tree all over, making the female audience scream in excitement)

Buster: That was the winning sweater. I was torn between Johnny or Mike's sweater. I think as much as I was impressed with Mike's sweater, the sight of a gorilla hanging on a Christmas tree took the cake. I just had to choose it.

Animation Universe 2005: How did Mike take it, by the way?

Buster: Mike was a good sport. Almost everything turns into a competition for Mike, but it was all just for fun because luckily, Mike was in a very festive holiday mood and he let Johnny win.

Animation Universe 2005: I'm sure there were a lot of selfies taken after that.

Buster: Yep.

Animation Universe 2005: So...I see Ms. Crawley couldn't make it today.

Buster: Yeah, she had a dentist appointment...something about a chipped tooth. I told her to take it easy on those candy canes.

Animation Universe 2005: Hey, when one eats too many candy canes for the holidays, you know you gotta think about your teeth.

Buster: Very true.

Animation Universe 2005: So...what are you most looking forward to in 2017? Any new year's resolutions?

Buster: Hmmm...hard to say. But I think the one goal I have is to make the Moon Theater continue to become more successful and bring the spirit of the talent to others with an open door and an open heart.

Animation Universe 2005: Well, you've certainly made it a big goal. Thanks very much for coming.

Buster: Thank you for having me.

Animation Universe 2005: No probs! Buster Moon, everyone!

Audience: (cheering)

Buster: (waving to the people as he leaves the stage, while the DJ plays 'Juju on that Beat')

Animation Universe 2005: All right, we've got Buster Moon! Next up, we're gonna talk with his BFF sheep, Eddie!

Audience: (cheering loudly)

Animation Universe: You do not wanna miss this!

* * *

We've only just begun! Stick around!


	3. Chap 2: Eddie

Hope everyone had a good Valentine's day! Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

Chapter 2: Eddie

Audience: (cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: Welcome back, everyone! So, in case you missed it, we've just talked to Buster Moon and that was a lot of fun! Now we're about to meet his best friend in the movie. Sometimes there are two types of best friends; there's the one that will support you no matter what you do and then there are those that want their friend to drag them down to reality, whether the best friend wants to hear it or not. This one best friend takes the in-between stage in Sing and still cool today. Please welcome to the stage, Eddie Noodleman!

Audience: (Cheering loudly as Eddie walks into the room as the DJ plays '24K Magic' from Bruno Mars, waving to the crowd, doing a little shuffling move and coming to Animation Universe 2005)

Animation Universe 2005: Good to see you, man.

Eddie: So do you. (gives Animation Universe 2005 a handshake, then waves at the crowd as he sits down)

Animation Universe 2005: It gets a heck of a lot louder than that.

Eddie: I know. It's a good thing I slept in before I came here. Just needed that extra hour and 30 minutes of sleep.

Animation Universe 2005: Don't we all. So...how you been?

Eddie: Doing great! Yourself?

Animation Universe 2005: Couldn't be better. How's the success of the movie coming?

Eddie: Man, I'm still pinching myself every often I get whenever people say that they love the movie, giving it awesome reviews and I saw a huge poster with all of us on it on a bus sticking to the side. It's the coolest thing, but it's also the weirdest thing to see your face everywhere; even on social media and I've gotten like 45,000 followers. I don't even go to social media a lot.

Animation Universe 2005: Sort of an anti-social media person?

Eddie: I might get on there for a few seconds, but that's about it. People make a big upset when I don't check on social media all the time. It's not that I don't want to...I just choose not to.

Animation Universe 2005: I understand. Totally get it. It's hard for everyone to not check their social media because of FOMO.

Eddie: Fear of missing out?

Animation Universe 2005: Yep, that's FOMO.

Eddie: I'd rather just know what's going on by text. It's very easy for me.

Animation Universe 2005: Good point. (clears throat) So...did you and the cast go to many award shows for the movie?

Eddie: Just recently, I went to the People's Choice Awards where we found out we're up for Favorite Year-End Film or something. It was me, Buster, Johnny, Ash and Meena attending the event. I felt we had a chance to ace it, but we ended up losing to that 'Fantastic Beasts' movie. Some of our fans who loved the movie were really upset about it and vented about it on their Twitter feed saying #PCAFail or #SingistheWinnertoUs. While I'm completely appreciative of the support, we all didn't expect to win anyways. It's just an honor to be nominated.

Animation Universe 2005: How about the Golden Globes?

Eddie: (groans) The Golden Globes...I got to go to the afterparty, though.

Animation Universe 2005: How was the afterparty?

Eddie: Pretty good, actually. My Nana calls it a modern-day award show elite party...if there were better drinks. (laughs)

Animation Universe 2005: How is your Nana, by the way?

Eddie: She's doing great. Still kinda mean, but not as mean as she used to be after the talent show.

Animation Universe 2005: So back to the Golden Globes, were you attending the event or were you there for the afterparty?

Eddie: It was Buster, myself, Johnny, Gunter, Ash, Meena, Rosita and Mike that attended. Before we even hit the red carpet, I had gotten myself into a clothing show-off with Johnny and Meena. I had on this like...black tuxedo with dark shorts with shiny shoes and then Meena had on this elegant white and violet dress with the velvets on the sides. And Johnny...I can't compete with that guy.

Animation Universe 2005: How so?

Eddie: He really fits the part of a rebel well. He showed up on the red carpet with his trademark leather coat with a black tuxedo, bow tie and his blue jeans and sneakers. That's like a total rule-breaker for award show wardrobe, but everyone completely took notice.

Animation Universe 2005: I think we have a picture of it, don't we?

(Plasma TV shows Johnny wearing a very untraditional outfit at the red carpet at the Golden Globes; his leather jacket, black tux, bow tie, dark black jeans and sneakers along with a top hat; making all the girls scream hysterically)

Eddie: That's like...I don't know what it is, but he's dressing up to the nines!

Animation Universe 2005: He looks rad, though. So anyways...do you and Buster still hang out?

Eddie: On our after hours at the Moon Theater. We hit up the clubs, hang out and dance with some girls and we also hang out at the pool house, playing video games until like when one of us are sleepy and whatever.

Animation Universe 2005: Any selfies?

Eddie: Buster would always take a lot of selfies. I'm not really big on that, but I can always count on getting at least one selfie.

Animation Universe 2005: So, on the movie...you sorta didn't believe that the Moon Theater would stand a chance at resurging. As the best friend role, how much unsupportive were you?

Buster: I don't like the term 'unsupporting'. I'm more of a 'let's crash back to reality' kind of person. Each time I don't think anything would work, Buster wouldn't take it lying down. He doesn't give up until the job's done.

Animation Universe 2005: But eventually, you came around by the end of the movie.

Eddie: Yeah, pretty much. Just as a sound mixer on a lot of behind the scenes stuff in performances, which is probably the coolest thing.

Animation Universe 2005: Out of everyone of them, who do you get along with the most?

Eddie: That's actually kinda hard...I think I get along more with Meena because she's completely a delight when she walks around a room, but that voice...wow! I mean, who knew?

Animation Universe 2005: That girl can blow!

Eddie: No doubt!

Animation Universe 2005: So...how'd you spend your Christmas?

Eddie: My Nana throws some of the swankiest Christmas parties at her house and there would always be eggnog, party favors, houre d'euovres and apple cider. I would only attend there for the food, but I mainly spent the past Christmas with Buster and the gang. It was an excellent low-key Christmas party. Meena baked a holiday cake for all of us and she's a great baker.

Animation Universe 2005: How good are they?

Eddie: So good. She can sing and bake? Again, the girl's got awesome talents.

Animation Universe 2005: Nice! So...any new years resolutions for 2017?

Eddie: (chuckles) I suck at new years resolutions. Mainly because once the first month of the new year ends, I don't stick to them very well. I slack off the most of the year, so...that's just how it goes.

Animation Universe 2005: I think you'll get there. Eddie, thanks for coming! It's been a blast!

Eddie: Thank you for having me here! It's a lot of fun!

Animation Universe 2005: Cool! Eddie Noodleman, ladies and gentlemen!

Audience: (cheering, as Eddie waves at the crowd and walks off the stage while the DJ plays 'Ain't Your Mama' from Jennifer Lopez)

Animation Universe 2005: So, we've got two down and six more to go! Who's next? You'll have to stick around to see for yourself!

Audience: (Cheering)

* * *

We got two down! Who's next? You'll have to wait and see!


	4. Chap 3: Mike

And we got the first theater member of the Moon Theater coming in and he's definitely got a big attitude for a small guy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Mike

Audience: (Cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: (chuckles) Welcome back! So...you guys may be wondering why I have a tiny seat in front of my desk. Well, he's one of the eight main cast members of Sing as well as one of five performers in the movie. He may be a small mouse, but when it comes to this guy, he's got a big personality and a big attitude to match. You could say he's the modern day bad boy with a big-band swagger. So...without further ado, let's welcome Mike!

Audience: (cheering as Mike comes in, giving himself the little royal treatment as the DJ plays 'All I Do is Win' from DJ Khaled and swings his hat around to make himself look good)

Mike: (hops into the desk and chuckles softly) They love me here.

Animation Universe 2005: I can see that. Welcome, Mike.

Mike: (sits down) This chair is very comfy.

Animation Universe 2005: Yeah, when my crew told me you're coming, we wanted to make sure that it suits your needs.

Mike: Well, this suits me just fine. Probably would've made it more my size.

Animation Universe 2005: (chuckles) That's true. So...how's life treating you?

Mike: Pretty good, pretty good.

Animation Universe 2005: You're a mouse with many words and huge attitude. How's the success of the movie treating you?

Mike: I gotta say that I love all the attention from the people and the fact that everyone saw it on the holidays is a marketable strategy. People lining up to hear me sing...that's the biggest accomplishment for me.

Animation Universe 2005: Right...now, in the movie, you're really like a spotlight grabber living a lavish lifestyle.

Mike: Oh yeah, the cars, clothes, money, adulation of girls, going to clubs...that's life in the fast line.

Animation Universe 2005: Speaking of girls, how are things with your girlfriend going?

Mike: (chuckles) Oh...me and Violet? Things are going great. We couldn't be any happier than that. But then again, who wouldn't love all of this? What more could I need?

Animation Universe 2005: Attended any award shows?

Mike: Only two; the Golden Globes and the People's Choice. Our movie was nominated twice, but we didn't win a single award. I mean, that is a huge outrage! I would've liked to have had a strict talking to with the Golden Globe voters as to why they didn't let Sing win.

Animation Universe 2005: I think we all share the same disappointment as you have. On the real though, it definitely should've won. And I believe you went into a Twitter rant after the Golden Globes chose Zootopia for Best Animated Feature.

Mike: And the craziest thing is that I'm actually friends with Nick Wilde. I don't wanna criticize the guy at all because we have history. I'm happy for Nick, but I think the Golden Globes should've gone to Sing. That's my personal opinion.

Animation Universe 2005: Okay then...so, I noticed in the movie that you were not that much kind to Meena.

Mike: You know, I had thought she didn't have a lot of potential as far as singing goes. When she stood there blowing her audition, I figured she must've sucked or didn't have a great voice and also that she was clumsy too. Like, who would wanna see that? And then she opened her mouth and started singing...and all of a sudden, I'm like 'That's the last time I ever make fun of her'. I felt completely stupid that I gave her a hard time at first because I never heard her sing.

Animation Universe 2005: Are things between you and Meena cool or do you still mess with her?

Mike: How can you mess with someone with pipes like that? Come on, I may have a big attitude and a big mouth, but I would never mess with her.

Animation Universe 2005: So you and Meena are cool?

Mike: Yeah, we're cool. Next question.

Animation Universe 2005: How was your Christmas?

Mike: It was good. Me and Violet had a couple of drinks of spiked eggnog, kissed under the misteltoe and even participated in some ugly Christmas sweater contest.

Animation Universe 2005: Who won in that contest?

Mike: Johnny. I thought I had a chance at winning this because I made my ugly Christmas sweater look good, but Johnny's was spectacular. I mean...I couldn't compete with the kid.

Animation Universe 2005: Which brings me to this question; who do you get along with the most?

Mike: Easy answer; Johnny. The kid's got a style and a voice to match. For a gorilla, I think he's just an all-around great person to work with and even hang around with. The kid's just humble and very kind-hearted. You don't find people like that, especially in this time period we're living in now.

Animation Universe 2005: We do need people like that. Any new years resolutions for 2017?

Mike: I'm gonna own 2017. Enough said.

Animation Universe 2005: Interesting. All right, well thank you very much, Mike! Best of luck in everything you do.

Mike: Thank you, kid.

Animation Universe 2005: That's Mike, everyone!

Audience: (Cheering, as Mike leaves the room as the DJ plays 'Gold' from Kiiara)

Animation Universe 2005: (chuckles) All righty, stay tuned for our next theater member I'm interviewing? Who can it be? I don't know...but we will find out soon!

* * *

So...how did I do on Mike's personality? Stay tuned to see who's next! Take some guesses!


	5. Chap 4: Rosita

Who's up next? We've got this awesome mother figure...mama pig of the Moon Theater!

* * *

Chapter 4: Rosita

Audience: (Cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: All righty, guys! Our next guest is definitely a mother figure in Sing, albeit that she has kids of her own; 25 kids to be exact.

Audience: (wincing at the number)

Animation Universe 2005: I know, right? That's a lot of kids. I couldn't even handle one. *shudders, then clears throat* But amongst that, she has a tremendous amount of singing and dancing talent in her, which helps bring out the best in her by her dance partner Gunter. Everyone please welcome to the stage, Rosita!

Audience: (cheering as they stand up when they see Rosita coming out to the stage while the DJ plays 'Stressed Out' from Twenty-One Pilots, waving at the entire crowd)

Animation Universe 2005: (comes to Rosita and gave her a handshake) Good to see you.

Rosita: Same here! It's wonderful to be here! (sits down)

Animation Universe 2005: And I bet it's a getaway from wrangling 25 piglets, huh?

Rosita: Oh, you have no idea.

Animation Universe 2005: I mean...25 kids? That's a lot. How do you handle them?

Rosita: It's not that easy, especially when it's just me while my husband works.

Animation Universe 2005: Does he help out?

Rosita: Sometimes yes and sometimes no. (giggles)

Animation Universe 2005: He does what he can.

Rosita: Pretty much, but he's a good sport when it comes down to it.

Animation Universe 2005: Good guy. So...how you doing? How's life since Sing came out?

Rosita: Pretty good! And oh my goodness, I couldn't believe that I saw myself on the big screen. I must've looked so weird there. It's just an eye-popping experience when you see yourself there, but everyone else can see you from all over the world to watch your movie. I just...I'm still in shock over the wonderful things people have said about the movie. So...life's been pretty good.

Animation Universe 2005: Awesome! Have you been taking the kids to the award shows?

Rosita: (chuckles uneasily) Not really. I don't know if any award show would be ready to see all 25 kids come in, nor any awards ceremonies. I've been told by someone who works for the Golden Globes to not bring the kids in the ceremony because they're a little afraid that they'll be the talk of social media and celebrity news.

Animation Universe 2005: Okay...that's a good reason.

Rosita: Some of them don't care for the spotlight, but Casper loves to get the attention and is used to the cameras all the time.

Animation Universe 2005: Oh?

Rosita: In fact, he has just learned to take a selfie.

Animation Universe 2005: (gasps) No!

Rosita: It's true.

(Plasma TV showing Casper taking a selfie, making the audience go 'awww')

Animation Universe 2005: Piglet's first selfie! You gotta admit that it is kinda cute.

Rosita: Yeah, it is cute.

Animation Universe 2005: How's life at the Moon Theater?

Rosita: It's going good. We've been like a huge family ever since the re-opening and the talent show and whenever we go around the world to attend premieres for the movie.

Animation Universe 2005: Of the entire cast of the movie, who handles the most attention?

Rosita: There's Gunter, Johnny and Mike. (scoffs) Always Mike.

Animation Universe 2005: You and Mike don't seem eye to eye, do ya?

Rosita: Sometimes he's a jerk, but sometimes he's a good person...when he chooses to be.

Animation Universe 2005: And how's Gunter? You guys getting along well?

Rosita: Gunter's a sweetheart. He's always encouraging me to push myself out of my comfort zone and just show what I'm made of when I don't feel exactly like that. Whenever we rehearse, he would always teach me some moves and just be free to do whatever feels right in the moment. Plus, he's always honest, humble and is a very happy person to be around.

Animation Universe 2005: You guys have a united front.

Rosita: Yes, we do.

Animation Universe 2005: So...how was your Christmas?

Rosita: That's the kids' favorite time of the whole year and they just love having presents. Waking up at 5:30 in the morning to see what Santa left for them and they light up whenever they see toys and games under the tree. This year though, all gifts were donated from Meena, Ash, Gunter, Buster, Mike and Johnny. Most of them give out 4 or 5 gifts each, but Johnny gave out 28 gifts for each of our kids.

Animation Universe 2005: That's a lot. How did he manage to get those 28 gifts for your kids?

Rosita: He says that he always donates toys and clothes for kids in need for Christmas. It makes him sad to see kids wake up with nothing for Christmas and vows to do something about it and thanks to the movie, Johnny's able to donate way more toys to kids, including mine. So...I fully appreciated it.

Animation Universe 2005: Heart of gold, that Johnny. So...what's your new years resolution for 2017?

Rosita: Wow...that's a really hard one. Just try to be a better mother, better wife, better friend and better performer at the Moon Theater. I think as this year goes, I can live out my dreams and be a wife and mother too, so it all balances out really well.

Animation Universe 2005: Well, congrats to you and good luck to you! Rosita, everyone!

Audience: (Cheering)

Rosita: Thank you for having me!

Animation Universe 2005: Always!

Rosita: (leaves the stage with the crowd cheering as the DJ plays 'Firework' from Katy Perry)

Animation Universe 2005: All righty, everyone! You guys wanna see who else is coming?

Audience: (Cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: Sweet! Stick around for next time to see who's coming up!

* * *

Who's up next?! I'll give you a hint: another pig! Stick around!


	6. Chap 5: Gunter

We've covered Rosita, now we've got her partner!

* * *

Chapter 5: Gunter

Audience: (cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: All righty everyone! This next guest we got is a second pig, but this one is more flamboyant, entertaining, passionate, enthusiastic, positive and can dish out truth, even going as further as calling a certain ex-boyfriend of one of our cast members a 'total stupid jerk dingleshplatt'. Now that's a perfect description for any boyfriend that does their girlfriend wrong. Please welcome Gunter!

Audience: (cheering wildly as Gunter walks to the stage as the DJ plays 'All About That Bass' from Meghan Trainor and is bombarded by fans taking selfies)

Animation Universe 2005: Hello, Gunter!

Gunter: Guten tag, sir! (hugs Animation Universe 2005)

Animation Universe 2005: (chuckles, then takes a seat) Is that how you greet everyone?

Gunter: Oh, ja! (sits down) Hello, everyone!

Audience: (Cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: Completely rocking the crowd right now. How've you been?

Gunter: Doing very well, thank you. How are you?

Animation Universe 2005: Awesome! I see you've got a lot of energy in you, feeling some positive vibes here.

Gunter: Good vibes, yes.

Animation Universe 2005: Now, you're the most amazing pig in this movie. You sing, dance, pull off amazing wardrobes. It's not easy to go out to show your stuff in a leotard, but you seem to get away with it. What does your outfits say about you?

Gunter: I'm born to dance, to sing and pull off a show! Many people think that what I wear is unusual and ask me why do I wear it? I always answer, 'Come to a show and see for yourself' and most of the time, they forgot about what I was wearing and enjoyed themselves.

Animation Universe 2005: Society nowadays is like an image game on you have to look, act and present a certain way like everyone else and it's hard to stand out when people don't encourage that. What do you do to break the trend?

Gunter: Don't listen to anyone. Just do what feels right for you.

Animation Universe 2005: Cool! So...how was the success of the movie treating you?

Gunter: Oh my goodness, I still can't process it. Everyone loving the movie on Christmas...that is definitely the most wonderful experience! Seeing myself and Rosita on the screen is super awesome! Going to premieres, everyone seeing it all around the world...press tours, pictures taken. I can't tell you how many times I've said 'Guten tag' to everyone I meet and take pictures.

Animation Universe 2005: Attended many award shows?

Gunter: Yes, the Golden Globes and People's Choice Awards. We were nominated a few times and in every red carpet we've been on, they always show pictures of me and Johnny walking the carpet.

Animation Universe 2005: Of the cast members, who did you enjoy working with the most?

Gunter: Rosita.

Animation Universe 2005: Of course.

Gunter: She's a wonderful person and she's very easy to get along with. Since we've been partnered up, she had started off a little nervous and unsure of herself, but as time went on, she really gives it her all in what she does. Her voice is like a golden mountain that sings in the heavens and then it rains beautiful ricolas down the skies.

Animation Universe 2005: Ricolas?

Gunter: Why, yes! It's very enchanting.

Animation Universe 2005: Never heard that term before. Of the people at the Moon Theater, besides Rosita...who did you like working with?

Gunter: I like Meena, Ash and Johnny. Mainly Meena and Johnny because they're both so young, but have such amazing souls and passion. I don't see them as just fresh face talent...they are talent! I enjoy their company very much.

Animation Universe 2005: That's good to know. How was your Christmas?

Gunter: Busy, but so much fun! I got to do some ice skating and showing off my stuff, like I always do. I have spent the entire holiday with Buster, Johnny, Meena, Rosita, Ash and Mike in the Moon Theater, singing Christmas carols and having a Christmas dinner at Rosita's house. It's a lot cooler than the tradition we have each holiday.

Animation Universe 2005: What is your holiday tradition?

Gunter: If I told you, it wouldn't be that special. (chuckles)

Animation Universe 2005: Aw, man!

Audience: (laughing)

Animation Universe 2005: Aw, well. So...any new years resolutions for 2017?

Gunter: Ja, ja. Show off more of my piggy power to the whole world!

Audience (cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: 2017 is the year of Gunter! Thank you so much for coming and just being you, man.

Gunter: Thank you very much!

Animation Universe 2005: Gunter, everyone!

Audience: (cheering as Gunter leaves the stage as the DJ plays 'Best Song Ever' from One Direction)

Gunter: Auf Wedershein!

Animation Universe 2005: Cool guy! Three cast members left! Who will come through here? You'll have to stick around and find out!

Audience: (cheering)

* * *

So...any guesses on who's next! Find out next!


	7. Chap 6: Ash

Who's next? Well...we've got everyone's favorite punk porcupine!

* * *

Chapter 6: Ash

Audience: (Cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: Okay dokey, folks! Our next guest is a true rocker chick that'll put many others to shame; she has all the qualifications to fill in the gaps of rocker chicks; she's a teenager, has real angst, sings and writes from the heart and also...when you make a kiss-off rock song to your ex-boyfriend that broke your heart. Plus, beware of the spikes when she rocks out the auditorium. Please stand up and welcome Ash!

Audience: (giving a standing ovation of cheers when Ash walked to the studio as the DJ plays 'Dangerous Woman' from Ariana Grande as she greets the crowd, does some autographs and take mounds of selfies before reaching up to the stage)

Animation Universe 2005: Good to see you.

Ash: Yeah, you too.

Animation Universe 2005: Have a seat.

Ash: (sits down and gives out the rock and roll gesture to the crowd)

Animation Universe 2005: I'd hug you, but I wouldn't want to get too close to those spikes.

Ash: (laughs) You wouldn't believe how many guys tell me that same exact phrase.

Animation Universe 2005: Yes, I bet. (clears throat) So, how are things going for you?

Ash: It was just amazing! I mean...from the movie, the awards shows we've attended and all girls that had that same feeling I've been through in Sing, it's a lot overwhelming than I thought it was gonna be.

Animation Universe 2005: It's the best, isn't it?

Ash: Oh, yeah! Who wouldn't?

Animation Universe 2005: So...how'd you enjoy the success of Sing? I mean, that alone must've been so crazy and fast-paced.

Ash: It is. It's crazy, it's so jam-packed and all the premieres we've been in all around the world and back. Like, I don't think I've had this much fun as I had at the talent show rocking out to the crowd.

Animation Universe 2005: It shows. 'Set it All Free'; how the heck did you come up with that song?

Ash: (sighs) Man...that just came from a real place for me. Had a boyfriend issues, wasn't really connecting well, especially since I was in the talent show and he didn't...also coming home to see Lance with another girl, Becky.

Animation Universe 2005: Becky with the tacky spikes?

Audience: (laughing)

Animation Universe 2005: I've heard stories about it all over Instagram, Facebook, Twitter and SnapChat with a humongous amount of memes floating around.

Ash: Let me just point out that the memes were not my idea. The fans that saw the movie did not like Becky at all and they posted some crazy memes about her. I think it's just good that I cut off all ties with what's his name. (chuckles) So...that's when the song was born because I'm free from Lance's 'it's all about me' thing and just step out of my shadow.

Animation Universe 2005: Yep, I guess he is what Gunter described; a stupid jerk dingleshplatt.

Ash: I could only imagine Gunter saying it directly to his face. That'd light me up.

Animation Universe 2005: So since the movie, have you attended any award shows?

Ash: Only the People's Choice Awards. Didn't really care too much for the Golden Globes. Too glitzy and glamour for my taste.

Animation Universe 2005: We saw a picture of you wearing that outfit on your rocking performance at the talent show to the red carpet, looks as if you broke the tradition about presenting yourself at an award show appearances. I believe we've got that pic with us...right?

(Plasma showing Ash wearing that same dress from the rocking performance to the red carpet)

Audience: (whooping and cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: Now that's making a fashion statement.

Ash: Yeah, I'm kind of a rule-breaker. Wearing frilly dresses and girly stuff isn't my style.

Animation Universe 2005: Now, there were people who completely went off on the internet saying that you've 'disgraced' the elegant tradition of wearing an outfit like that at the Golden Globes. Naturally, people did get upset but they were upset when you didn't respond back to them.

Ash: I'm well-aware of the comments they posted about me, but I'll say this for the record; I am who I am, I don't follow the trend of what everyone else does and wears and aside from that, I don't care what anyone else thinks. Only thing that matters is what I think. I'm not responsible for what everyone else does. I follow and make my own style and that's how it's gonna be.

Audience: (cheering)

Audience member: You go, girl!

Animation Universe 2005: Now that's a bold statement. So...I've noticed that there were a lot of buzz about you and Johnny together, maybe romantically.

Audience: OOOOOOOOHHHHH!

Ash: Serious?

Animation Universe 2005: Someone took a picture of you and Johnny sitting close to each other at the Golden Globes...any truth to the rumor?

Ash: Johnny and I are just friends. I was sitting at the table while Johnny was at his seat. Nothing happened. I was just busy staring at Justin Timberlake, Ryan Gosling, Ryan Reynolds...Deadpool should've won the Best Comedy Picture Award.

Animation Universe 2005: I haven't seen that movie, but I've heard good things about it.

Ash: Now that's a comedy superhero movie!

Animation Universe 2005: All righty then...so have you had any contact with Lance since then?

Ash: Lance who?

Animation Universe 2005 and Audience: OOOOHHH...

Animation Universe 2005: Okay then, I got you. Moving on...how would you describe the atmosphere at the Moon Theater? You get along with anyone?

Ash: The atmosphere is just amazing. I can finally step out and be my own person and just live out my music dream. As far as getting along with anyone, there's Rosita, who's like a mother figure to me, Gunter...someone I could talk to, especially after he called Lance a dingleshplatt...(laughs)-and he is-um...Meena, she's like a sister to me and she's the sweetest person to talk to. And she makes the best cakes. Johnny's like my big brother and he always keeps me in check. He's also very easy to talk to and get along with and Buster...best boss ever.

Animation Universe 2005: How about Mike?

Ash: Mike...you know the annoying person you've always had at school that does nothing but blab about how awesome they look? That's Mike in a nutshell. He's kinda cool, but he thinks he's a big star already. (scoffs) Or more appropriately, the big cheese.

Audience: (laughing)

Animation Universe 2005: That's funny. (clears throat) All righty, how was your Christmas?

Ash: My Christmas...the best Christmas I've ever had so far! Um, it was me, Meena and Johnny having a little slumber party during Christmas Day and we were just watching movies, eating popcorn and just basically having an all out jam sesh in the basement and didn't sleep until like...close to 4:00 in the morning. That was a good way to celebrate the end of Christmas.

Animation Universe 2005: Must've been so much fun.

Ash: Yeah, well...when you work at the Moon Theater a lot, you just need a second outlet. Meena baked some Christmas cakes and Johnny was just strumming guitar as he did his take on some Christmas song called 'All I Want for Christmas Is You'. He's got awesome swag.

Animation Universe 2005: You don't see many gorillas have that cool factor.

Ash: And Johnny's very chill, humble and always thoughtful.

Animation Universe 2005: Nice. So...what's your new years resolution for 2017?

Ash: Living a Lance-free life and just continue to be in the Moon Theater, living out my musical aspirations.

Animation Universe 2005: Well...you've definitely left a mark to all girls everywhere.

Audience: (Cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: Thank you so much for coming over.

Ash: Thanks for having me. Stay classy.

Animation Universe 2005: Always! Put your hands up for Ash!

Audience: (cheering loudly as Ash gets up, waves at everyone as she walks out while the DJ plays 'Guys My Age' from Hey Violet)

Animation Universe 2005: (chuckling) Now that's a real chick. We've got two more left to see! Which one of these two will it be? You'll have to wait and find out!

* * *

Guess who we got next? Find out and see! Take a guess!


	8. Chap 7: Meena

Who's next? Everyone's favorite elephant singer who used to have stage fright! Think she'll be brave to come onstage?

* * *

Chapter 7: Meena

Audience: (cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: Out next guest from Sing used to have a form of stage fright when standing on stage, but when she sings, she's unstoppable! And in the movie, she brought down the house with her knockout performance...literally! She didn't just sing...she SANG! On that note, please welcome Meena!

Audience: (cheering as Meena walks in, greeted by fans, taking selfies with them and signing autographs as the DJ plays 'Fight Song' from Rachel Platten)

Animation Universe 2005: Welcome! Nice to see you!

Meena: Nice to see you too! Oh my gosh!

Animation Universe 2005: Great to have you here.

Meena: (sits down and waves at the crowd)

Animation Universe 2005: I'm guessing the stage fright has disappeared.

Meena: Well...I'll be honest. I was a little terrified about coming over here because there's so many people out there that I worry that I might trip or mess up.

Animation Universe 2005: We've all been there. Sometimes you just gotta face it head first before you hold yourself back.

Meena: (chuckles) Yeah, that's true.

Animation Universe 2005: So how you been?

Meena: I'm doing great! You?

Animation Universe 2005: Awesome now that you're here.

Meena: (giggles)

Animation Universe 2005: How's life since Sing came out? I bet you've been busy on Christmas.

Meena: Just going to premieres all over the world and we've been promoting, doing photo sessions and there's loads of posters everywhere I turn; on the bus, billboards, even on flags. It's like we're being seen by many people all over. It's a lot overwhelming, but it's a good feeling compared to my stage fright.

Animation Universe 2005: Which leads to this question; do you still have stage fright or have you conquered it?

Meena: I still have it sometimes, but not often as I used to. Mr. Moon has always encouraged me to just get out there and sing and that I can't let fear stop me from doing the things I love. I'm still trying to get used to it, but I love to sing a lot.

Animation Universe 2005: We could tell from the moment you hit that note that you nearly brought down the house...like for real for real.

Meena: I had no idea that that really happened. I was just singing my heart out and then...some of the wood structures came down behind me.

Animation Universe 2005: But you kept singing anyway and the crowd ate it up!

Meena: (chuckles) Everyone's still talking about that scene after that.

Animation Universe 2005:And they loved it! Have you attended any awards show for the movie?

Meena: Yeah, the Golden Globes and the People's Choice Awards. It was me, Buster, Mike, Ash, Gunter and Johnny coming to the Golden Globes and then me, Johnny, Ash and Buster for the People's Choice Awards. I got to see what it's like being in one of those amazing award shows for the first time and it's really big and so spectacular.

Animation Universe 2005: Have you attended any afterparties for either ceremony?

Meena: Not really. Me, Ash and Johnny had afterparties of our own; mostly just sleepovers and pizza parties. And it ends up with cake.

Animation Universe 2005: Which I'm actually surprised. You really bake?

Meena: Yeah. I bake cakes, cookies, pies and things like that for my mom and my grandparents.

Animation Universe 2005: That's sweet. And it was basically your grandpa that made you want to get on the talent show.

Meena: (chuckles softly) Yes. He wanted me to tackle my fear head-on, even if it was a little forcefully...but after I sang in front of everyone, I could understand what that meant.

Animation Universe 2005: How is he doing, by the way.

Meena: He's doing quite well. Thank you for asking.

Animation Universe 2005: No probs. Now, as I understand in the movie, you and Mike didn't get off to a good start.

Meena: Yeah, we didn't. At first, he was kinda rude and terrible to me, thinking that I don't have talent...but once I got on the stage and sang, Mike really came to become a good friend, though he still has the same attitude. It just wasn't directly towards me as it used to.

Animation Universe 2005: You guys cool now?

Meena: We're very cool. In fact, afte rthe talent show, we managed to take a selfie together.

Animation Universe 2005: Cool. We have that picture? Oh, okay.

(Plasma TV showing Meena and Mike posing for a selfie, all smiles)

Animation Universe 2005: Now that's a huge turnaround. Out of everyone at the Moon Theater, who do you like getting along with the most?

Meena: Hmmm...hard to say. But who I get along with the most...can I pick two?

Animation Universe 2005: You can pick more if you want.

Meena: I get along with Rosita really well because she's like my second mom, Gunter because he's always so nice and pleasant, Ash because she is like my sister and we could always talk about boys and things like that and then Johnny, because we have soulful voices and we'd always talk about everything. He's also very encouraging towards me when I feel a little uncertain about certain things, but he would always be at my side if I ever need to talk to him.

Animation Universe 2005: He sounds like a cool person to be around.

Meena: He is.

Animation Universe 2005: So...how was your Christmas? Must've been busy traveling around the world to promote the movie.

Meena: Well...we had Christmas break, so I spent it with my family and then had a sleepover with Ash and Johnny and we've had so much fun; just watching movies, eating Christmas sweets and staying up until 4:00 in the morning. Just three normal kids just having fun before going forward with the press tour and at Moon Theater.

Animation Universe 2005: Speaking of the Moon Theater, what's the atmosphere like?

Meena: It's the best place to come by to get away from life and just express myself through doing what I love. I wouldn't trade this experience for anything in the world.

Animation Universe 2005: And what's your new years resolution for 2017?

Meena: That's a hard thought...but I guess just keep doing what I love and keep going with what Mr. Moon told me; never let fear stop me from doing the thing I love. That really stuck with me and it helped me gain confidence in myself.

Animation Universe 2005: You're an inspiration to us all. Thank you, Meena.

Meena: Thank you for having me here.

Animation Universe 2005: Meena, ladies and gentlemen!

Audience: (cheering as Meena waves to the crowd and leaves the stage as the DJ plays 'Scars to Your Beautiful' from Alessia Cara)

Animation Universe 2005: Well...we've covered seven cast members of Sing so far...we've got Buster, Eddie, Mike, Rosita, Gunter, Ash and Meena. (chuckles softly) And I know we've got one left and trust me...I've saved the best for last. You guys probably know who I'm bringing out next, right?

Audience: (cheering and screaming loudly)

Animation Universe 2005: Well...he's gonna come over soon, so just stick around!

Audience: (cheering loudly)

* * *

Seven down, one to go? Who can it be? All I can tell you is that you will go bananas! Stay tuned!


	9. Chap 8: Johnny

You know what you've been waiting for? We started with Buster Moon and we're saving the very best for last! Prepare to go ape!

* * *

Chapter 8: Johnny

Audience: (cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: Okay, guys...we've covered everyone in Sing except for one. We've saved the very best one for last and I know that you guys are loving this dude; he's got soul, heart, humility and can play the crap out of that piano! And he also shows that following your heart and do what you love is far more important than ever, especially from a gorilla's standpoint. So...this guy here, I'm stoked up to meet! Here's...Johnny!

Audience: (cheering loudly while the crowd stands up as Johnny walks over to the studio as the DJ plays 'Can't Stop the Feeling' from Justin Timberlake and waves to the crowd, takes selfies and high-fives them before reaching the seat)

Animation Universe 2005: (gives Johnny a bro-hug) Hey, man. How goes? Great to have you.

Johnny: Thank you for bringing me over.

Animation Universe 2005: No probs.

Johnny: (sits down while the crowd cheers loudly) Wow...

Animation Universe 2005: They've all shown their devotion to you since the movie came out and the same applies here.

Johnny: I'll be honest, it's been really overwhelming in such a short time, but it's just amazing how so many people love the movie so much. I just never expected it to be this massive.

Animation Universe 2005: Which was what I was gonna ask you...how was the success of the movie change you? Was it overwhelming, humbling or just took it all in?

Johnny: (chuckles) All of the above, really. It's always a new experience when someone recognizes the work that goes into it and actually, the main message for it is go after what it is you love and pursue it to the best of your ability.

Animation Universe 2005: Very true. Well, how've you been?

Johnny: Doing great.

Animation Universe 2005: You know, you've been the most favorite character in the movie in a short time and your storyline was very interesting. Your dad had ran a criminal business and you didn't seem to have an interest in being in the gang because you'd rather be a singer, though you weren't sure how to tell your dad about it.

Johnny: Yeah, it's the age-old crossroads thing. You're constantly being burdened to take part in something you really don't want to do, mostly because it's wrong and that it is illegal. You just want to do something different that you want to put all your focus on in a positive way. That's always the struggle I had faced; choosing between what makes my dad happy or something that makes me happy and singing is what always makes me happy whenever I'm going through something or just escape from life.

Animation Universe 2005: Whenever that singing voice of yours comes on, we all just turn around and listen as we get mesmerized by that soulful voice of yours. What got you into music?

Johnny: Um...it actually started when I was younger. My dad would always play some of his old records on the garage with my uncles and I would just listen to them and there were so many emotions I felt and the meaning of those words were just powerful enough to strike me to the core. Every chance I get, I would just sing what comes to me in that moment, but I tend to sing in private, like in my room, corner street, even in the shower.

Audience: OOOOOH!

Johnny: (blushes at the last part) Too much information?

Animation Unverse 2005: Hey, we all sing in the shower at some points in our lives. Don't get any thoughts about it!

Johnny: Um...this is kinda awkward.

Animation Universe 2005: Let's move on...since the movie came out, have you attended any award shows?

Johnny: Yes. I've attended the Golden Globe Awards where were nomination for two awards and it was me, Mr. Moon, Ash, Meena, Gunter and Mike all in support. We didn't win, but just being there is probably one of the most amazing experiences of my life so far. And then the People's Choice Awards where we got nominated for Favorite Year-End Blockbuster and it's my very first time I've attended an awards show where the fans pick the winner. We didn't win that award, but it's just an honor to even be there and I'm completely humbled by all the amazing support the fans have given us.

Animation Universe 2005: We share that enthusiasm. How's life at the Moon Theater?

Johnny: It's been great. I love it there and it's like my home away from home where I can just express myself through music; whether by singing or playing piano or guitar. And being surrounded by Buster, Eddie, Mike, Meena, Rosita, Gunter and Ash...they're like my second family to me.

Animation Universe 2005: Speaking of family, how's your dad doing?

Johnny: Doing good. I just visited him this morning and he's really cool with me singing now as opposed to before. We're doing really well with each other and we're still on good terms and he totally understood the reason why I didn't want to be in the gang anymore, even though I never wanted to be a part of it.

Animation Universe 2005: It's good to hear you guys are doing great now. Out of everyone you get along with at the Moon Theater, who do you get along with the most?

Johnny: Rosita, Gunter and Meena. I get along with Meena the most because she's got such a talented voice and she's a really great friend. Plus, she bakes cakes too, which is amazing enough. I'm staying with Rosita now while my dad's behind bars.

Animation Universe 2005: Really? Not staying in the auto garage?

Johnny: I would make a few visits here and there, but most of it's spent at Rosita's place and I would babysit her 25 kids.

Animation Universe 2005: How do you do that? It must be a hard thing to do.

Johnny: It does, but when you hang out with them one by one, it grows much easier so no one would compete for attention and it also helps Rosita in a big way too.

Animation Universe 2005: That's sweet. How was your Christmas?

Johnny: Well, it's the very first Christmas without my dad, being that he's in jail and all...but it was a good Christmas. I've got amazing gifts from some of my friends, not to mention I got to play Secret Santa for the kids. I've always loved helping others. It just feels great to do something for someone else who may not have a chance to get a Christmas.

Animation Universe 2005: Sometimes a heart of gold can impact the less fortunate and we definitely need more of that in this world now.

Johnny: Yep. And afterwards, stayed at Meena's place with Ash for a little Christmas stay-over. It was a lot of fun; watching movies, eating popcorn and cakes, jamming out and staying up till 4:00. I'm a very big sleeper and when I sleep, I'm out like a light.

Animation Universe 2005: How big of a sleeper are you?

Johnny: When I lay to the side and fall asleep, I'm out immediately for 9 hours.

Animation Universe 2005: Awesome. I only get 6 or 7 hours of sleep. (chuckles) Finally, what's your new years resolution for 2017?

Johnny: Hmmm...that's very deep. My new goal for 2017 is keep pursuing my dream to sing at the Moon Theater and patch things more with my dad and hope that I can be an inspiration for everyone who feels like their destiny has been chosen without their own choice and that they can choose what direction they want to go in and not from anyone else. If you put your mind into anything and work hard at it, you'll already achieve your goal and that's what I've done and it's all worth it.

Audience: (cheering and giving Johnny a standing ovation)

Animation Universe 2005: (gives a standing ovation) That's a powerful mic drop moment. Thanks for coming, man. Keep doing you.

Johnny: Thank you very much.

Animation Universe 2005: Johnny, ladies and gentlemen!

Audience: (cheering loudly as Johnny leaves the studio, greeted by fans as the DJ plays 'Purple Rain' from Prince)

Animation Universe 2005: And that's all the cast members of Sing! How awesome was that?

Audience: (cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: So I've covered everyone pretty much...but we ain't done yet!

* * *

We've covered them individually...next chapter, we bring the whole cast together!


	10. Chap 9: Gathering the Cast Together

And now we have the entire cast all together!

* * *

Chapter 9: Gathering the Cast Together

Audience: (cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: Like I said, we ain't finished yet because I'm gonna interview the whole cast together and ask them more questions. Then, it'll be your turn to ask them anything!

Audience: (cheering wildly)

Animation Universe 2005: Let's bring them all back in here! Buster, Eddie, Mike, Rosita, Gunter, Ash, Meena and Johnny, come on back to the stage!

Audience: (cheering as the entire cast comes back to the studio as the DJ plays 'Starboy' from The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk and they all greet the audience and take their seats)

Animation Universe 2005: An awesome group of cast together from this really awesome movie! I should let you all in on a spoiler alert...remember when I mentioned that there was a possibility you might be up for an Academy Award?

Rosita: I hope it happens.

Mike: It better, because I plan to attend there with a spiffy outfit that I got at the cleaners.

Animation Universe 2005: Well...I read through the Academy Awards categories and checked out the Best Animated Feature section...Sing isn't on the list.

Cast members and Audience: WHAT?!

Mike: Are you kidding me? The Academy Awards shunned us already? Give me their number because I got some choice words for them!

Animation Universe 2005: Chillax, Mike. It was on the short-list of consideration for being nominated because before the announcements were made to have the actual confirmation, 25 animated films of the year were selected to see which one of them would make the final five nominees. Not that I'm part of them, but I just look it up on Wikipedia before they actually bring out the official ones.

Rosita: Well, it's nice to imagine what it would've been like if we got nominated for an Oscar.

Ash: I don't really care too much about the Academy Awards, so...

Animation Universe 2005: Yeah, they're always so long...like 3 or 3 1/2 hours long, which feels like 300 hours.

Johnny: I'd fall asleep if they're still on, to be honest. (chuckles)

Animation Universe 2005: Okay, now that we got that out of the way...(clears throat) Are ya'll ready for some Q&A?

Mike: Q&A?

Rosita: Question and answer.

Mike: Oh...right, right, right. (scoffs) I knew that.

Ash: (scoffs) Sure you did.

Animation Universe 2005: These are just series of questions that I would ask you guys about each other. If they get too personal, just say 'next question' or simply 'pass' and we'll move on. Most of them are random, of course.

Buster: Hopefully, not too random.

Animation Universe 2005: (clears throat again) All right...between you guys, who's the biggest diva on Sing?

Rosita: Mike.

Ash: Definitely Mike.

Meena: Maybe Mike.

Eddie: Mikey.

Buster: Mike.

Gunter: Michael.

Johnny: (cringes)

Animation Universe 2005: You can be honest, Johnny.

Johnny: I don't want to offend Mike with the question.

Mike: (scowls at everyone) So? It's not like I expect special treatment from anyone. Plus, I feel like a big star anyways.

Buster: We're all stars here, not just one person.

Animation Universe 2005: Next question, who's the most reliable?

Eddie: Buster is the most reliable person you can have. And that's coming from someone that grew up with him.

All: Mr. Moon.

Meena: He's someone that I can rely on when it comes to giving out encouragement when I need it the most.

Rosita: Here here.

Buster: Thank you guys.

Animation Universe 2005: Sweet...next question; name an embarassing moment you encountered before; whether recently or a long time ago.

Buster: Um...probably when I had heard Meena sing so beautifully at the rubble of the theater and we faced each other and I was still soaking wet, wearing my speedo. (chuckles softly) That wasn't my most memorable moment.

Animation Universe 2005: Which we all saw, by the way.

Buster: Right...

Eddie: Mine would have to be back at high school when I tried out for the talent show and I was about to do some breakdancing at the auditorium. I got super into it that I didn't realize that my pants were coming loose and they fell down as I did my grand finale.

Buster: (laughs) Oh yeah...I remember that. That was hilarious.

Eddie: It was embarrassing, Buster! Not only that, but the girl I had a crush on was judging the auditions. She never wanted to see me again after that.

Buster: Well...at least you understood the process of auditioning.

Eddie: Yeah, now...

Ash: Okay...let's see, it happened not too long ago and I was busy rocking out to this song I couldn't get enough of and I was just getting into it that my spikes flew out so fast and it almost landed directly towards the back of Johnny's head and when I turned around, I saw the spike on his head that I thought it stuck through it. I felt like I had accidentally split it open, but Johnny took it all in stride and make a little joke out of it.

Johnny: No worries, Ash. I know you had no intention.

Rosita: Mine would have to be when I was about to get on stage with Gunter to perform and I slipped and fell onto my snout. Thankfully, it wasn't a big crowd, but I was still embarrassed nonetheless.

Mike: (laughing) That was just too funny! Probably the best sight of this audition.

Rosita: (laughs sarcastically) I bet you probably wouldn't say the same when you came out on stage last week with your underwear.

Mike: (scowls at Rosita) Really? You had to go there?

Ash: With a full packed audience too. Now that was funny.

Mike: Zip it, porc-u-punk.

Gunter: Well, my embarrassing moment was when I came out with only half of my tights because the other half was ripped to shreds, so I had to perform with the top part on. Not my biggest moment ever.

Rosita: (silent)

Ash: I think I can live my entire life without that image in my head.

Johnny: (sighs) Well...my embarrassing moment happened when I was 13. I had the biggest crush on this one girl at the park one day and she was just pretty and very beautiful and I had hoped that she would be my first girlfriend. So I practiced kissing her in my dad's mirror and just walked around the auto garage with my lips puckered together and my eyes were closed and then...I actually kissed one of my dad's girlfriends by accident.

Audience: (gasps)

Animation Universe 2005: Say what now?!

Eddie: Really?

Johnny: Yeah...that was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened. And she was 10 times my dad's age.

Animation Universe 2005: Did your dad freak out?

Johnny: I was so grounded after that. I was embarrassed for her and my dad, but my dad was just distraught and a little sickened by that.

Animation Universe 2005: All righty then. That kinda wraps my Q&A's on that note. (clears throat and turns to the audience) Now, it's your turn! We want to hear from you guys if you have questions for Buster, Eddie, Mike, Rosita, Gunter, Ash, Meena or Johnny! Don't be shy, I know you got some burning questions for any of them.

* * *

Next up, audience questions!


	11. Chap 10: Audience Q&A

Now...it's time for the audience to have a Q&A with the cast!

* * *

Chapter 10: Audience Q&A

Animation Universe 2005: (looks to the audience) All right, who's first?

One audience member: (stands up and receives a microphone) Hi, my name's Hailey, I'm 13 and I have a question for Johnny. Was it hard for you to learn how to play piano when you were chosen to to compete?

Johnny: Yes, Hailey. Mostly because it had been a long time since I actually played piano and at first, I was struggling to make the notes sound perfectly aligned, so it was a lot of work in almost a short amount of time, but eventually...I got used to it and I practiced more and got the hang of it. So now I'm doing a lot better and I've went from piano to guitar after the talent show and now I'm teaching myself how to play drums.

Animation Universe 2005: Wow...

Rosita: That's awesome, Johnny.

Ash: Put on a mowhawk on top of your hair and you'll be in a punk band.

Johnny: I don't know about a punk band. (chuckles softly)

Animation Universe 2005: Thank you, Hailey. (looks at the audience and sees one girl standing up) Okay, you...what's your name and what's your question?

Audience member #2: (stands up and receives a microphone) Hi, I'm Marissa and I'm 16. My question is for Ash. How do you move on from a break-up? I just recently saw my boyfriend with another girl at school and I saw them kiss right in front of me and I was just so mad that I broke things off with him and then he blames me for not being there enough and accuses me of cheating on him with my baby brother.

Audience: (stunned)

Animation Universe 2005: (silent)

Ash: Is that it?

Marissa: Yeah, he thinks that I spend more time with my brother more than him. It's not a big deal to me, but apparently...he thinks that he can't compete with my little brother. The thing is he's such a gorgeous looking guy and he's a sweetheart, but it's hard to move on from someone like that. He thinks that I'll never find anyone good enough other than him, so how I do move on?

Ash: What's your ex's name?

Marissa: Ethan.

Ash: And your brother's name?

Marissa: Corey.

Ash: I think it's best that you leave Ethan behind and forget about him. Breaking things off isn't always easy because you hold on to the memories, but if Ethan is that insecure about you spending time with your little brother, there's something wrong with him. It's one thing when it's another guy, but to turn around and have your ex accuse you of cheating with your brother, that's so stupid and also unheard of. How old is your brother?

Marissa: He just turned 7 a few weeks ago.

Ash: Your brother has absolutely nothing to do with your boyfriend's jealousy. Kids don't know what's going on and they don't have to be caught in the middle of this, especially if they're younger. So my advice is to just focus on you for a second and let Ethan and whatever this new girl's name is live their lives. One day, that girl will feel the same way you felt when Ethan leaves you for another girl. Mostly, some guys are idiots.

Mike: Hey! What does that supposed to mean?

Ash: Present company excepted, of course.

Mike: You want my advice? It's his loss! You're a pretty girl! Go find another guy that's way prettier than him and see how he feels now.

Marissa: I'll do that. Thank you both for your advice.

Ash and Mike: You're welcome.

Animation Universe 2005: Marissa, one question? Have you ever thought about Tinder?

Marissa: (laughs) No, I have to wait until I'm 18 to go to Tinder.

Animation Universe 2005: Fair enough. Thank you. (looks at the audience) All right, who's next?

Third audience member: (standing up and receiving the microphone) Hello, I'm Cody and I'm 15. My question is for Meena. So...like you, I have stage fright when I go out and perform in local venues and talent shows and in auditions. I just get so scared to get out there because I'm always used to singing alone with no one around me, but then somehow...I get secretly filmed by my sister without my knowing about it and sent it on social media. So...how do I get through my stage fright?

Meena: Hi, Cody. I understand how you feel about being scared to sing in front of people. It can be the most challenging thing ever and not many people can overcome it. But you're not alone. We all have it sometimes, but you just have to push through the fear and never let it stop you from doing the things you love to do. One tip that Mr. Moon gave me was to just take a deep breath and just sing.

Cody: Does it always work?

Meena: It helps a lot. After that, you don't think about your stage fright anymore.

Animation Universe 2005: One question, sir...what do people online say about your singing when your sister posted it?

Cody: They say that I'm an inspiration, that I have an amazing voice, that they can listen to me all day or if I can do an album and that I should perform more. I never look at the comments because I'm always too afraid of what other people think. I never imagined any positive comments coming from total strangers.

Buster: That's the whole beauty of it...singing brings people together and if you can use your talent and show it off to people, you'll see the impact that's made on others. Just go for it.

Audience: (cheering)

Meena: Can I hear something from you?

Cody: (stunned) Me?

Meena: Yes, I know that it's out of my character, but I want to hear what you sound like.

Cody: Um...okay.

Animation Universe 2005: Come on down to the stage.

Cody: (comes down the steps and into the studio with his guitar)

Animation Universe 2005: (hands Cody a microphone, then dims the entire lights and places a spotlight on Cody)

Cody: (lets out a shaky sigh, then closes his eyes and starts strumming a guitar)

Audience, Animation Universe 2005 and cast of Sing: (Watch and listen in silence)

Cody: _You've got a hold of me_

 _Don't even know your power_

 _I stand undefeated_

 _But I fall when I'm around you_

 _Show me an open door_

 _Then you go and slam it on me_

 _I can't take anymore_

 _I'm saying..._

 _Baby please have mercy_

 _Take it easy on my heart_

 _Even though you don't mean to hurt me_

 _You keep tearing me apart_

 _Would you please have mercy on me?_

 _I'm a puppet on your strings_

 _And even though you have good intentions_

 _I need you to set me free_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy..._

 _on my heart?_  
 _Would you please have mercy, mercy..._

 _on my heart?_

 _Consuming all the air inside my lungs_

 _Ripping all the skin from off my bones_

 _I'm prepared to sacrifice my life_

 _I would gladly do it twice_

 _Consuming all the air inside my lungs_

 _Ripping all the skin from off my bones_

 _I'm prepared to sacrifice my life_

 _I would gladly do it twice..._

 _Ohhh, please have mercy on me_

 _Take it easy on my heart_

 _Even though you don't mean to hurt me_

 _You keep tearing me apart_

 _Would you please have mercy on me?_

 _I'm a puppet on your strings_

 _And even though you got good intentions_

 _I need you to set me free_

 _I'm begging you for mercy, mercy_

 _Begging you, begging you, please baby_

 _I'm begging you for mercy, mercy_

 _Oooh, I'm begging you, I'm begging you, yeah...!_

 _(vocalizing soulfully ending in a final strum)_

Audience: (cheering loudly as the lights come back on)

Cody: (opens his eyes and sees the crowds standing up and cheering as well as the cast of Sing and Animation Universe 2005, cheering and applauding)

Animation Universe 2005: Now that's a performance!

Johnny: Well done, Cody!

Cody: (chuckles softly) Thank you.

Meena: No...thank you.

Cody: (smiles, then heads back to his seat while being applauded on)

Animation Universe 2005: I don't know if I should keep doing the Q&A or end the show right here.

Audience: (chanting) More Q&A! More Q&A! More Q&A! More Q&A! More Q&A!

Animation Universe 2005: All right, all right...who's next?

Fourth audience member: Hello, I'm Brandy. My question is for Rosita. I have 5 kids and sometimes it's hard to wrangle them on my own and my husband's at work most of the time. Each day, it gets harder and harder everyday to work and take care of the house on my own...so how do you get through one of those tough days?

Rosita: I can relate to what you're saying because trying to take care of the house, the kids and everything is very overwhelming and it's hard when it's all on you. The best way to handle it is to just take it one day at a time and also ask your husband for help every chance he gets. As far as 5 kids, that's nothing compared to having 25.

Brandy: True. I couldn't imagine 25 kids on my own.

Rosita: But it has to be done regardless.

Animation Universe 2005: Anyone around here are mothers? Single or married? (sees mothers' hands raised up)

Rosita: Looks like we're not the only ones.

Animation Universe 2005: (looking at the cast) At some points, would you ever take care of 25 kids of your own?

Ash: No way!

Meena: That's a lot of kids.

Mike: I don't do little kids.

Buster: I'd have a whole cup of coffee if I want to handle 25 kids on my own.

Eddie: I'd have 10,000 cups.

Johnny: Not really, but babysitting for Rosita's kids is giving me a crash course on looking after kids. As far as me, I'd just have 2 in the future.

Animation Universe 2005: Good points. We got another one here...

Fifth audience member: This one is for Gunter and Rosita; how do you guys work so well as a team?

Rosita: Gunter's very reliable and he's also a great friend too, so it all boils down to how well we communicate and he's very positive.

Gunter: Ja, and she's very wonderful to work with. There's nothing but good things to say about her and she's a great performer too.

Animation Universe 2005: Oop, we got another one.

Sixth audience member: This one is for Mike. How do I dress like you?

Mike: (chuckles) Now that's an easier question I can answer. You gotta show off some style and find a cool suit, tie and a hat. I hear that it always turns on the ladies because they like guys who dresses sharp. For example, take me and Johnny. We both dress sharper, but we have totally different styles.

Johnny: (nods)

Mike: So...just go for whatever style you're in.

Sixth audience member: Thank you, I'll take that advice.

Animation Universe 2005: All righty, thank you all! And that wraps up Fan Q&A!

Audience: (Cheering)

* * *

One more chapter left! BTW, the song was 'Mercy' by Shawn Mendes! I have zero ownership!


	12. Chap 11: Finale

And this is where we wrap things up!

* * *

Chapter 11: Finale

Animation Universe 2005: Well, we're about to wrap up here and I'm still with the cast of Sing, just hanging out and talking up a storm. I've been doing some digging on Wikipedia and I was stoked by this one announcement. (turns to the cast, with a very excited smirk)

Mike: What's with the smirk, kid?

Animation Universe 2005: How much have you enjoyed making the movie?

Buster: We enjoyed making the movie and it definitely will help inspire plenty of people to go after their dreams, no matter how crazy or impossible it may seem to other people. We were not prepared for the enormous success it became and we're extremely thankful and appreciative of the turnout.

Animation Universe 2005: Glad to hear you say that...because I don't know if you're ready for this, but the people that made the movie have confirmed that...are you ready for this?...a sequel.

Cast: A sequel?

Audience: (Cheering excitedly)

Ash: That's insane! We've got a sequel?

Rosita: Are you sure?

Animation Universe 2005: (shows the proof on the plasma screen, confirming that the sequel has been OK'd)

Rosita: Oh my!

Johnny: Blimey, that's amazing!

Mike: I guess the people want more of us.

Buster: I wasn't expecting that at all.

Eddie: Me neither.

Gunter: Ja, ja, ja!

Meena: Wow...this is amazing.

Animation Universe 2005: Now, don't shoot the messenger. It is happening. No details have come in yet.

Meena: Looks like we'll have to wait a while.

Animation Universe 2005: (chuckles) Aside from that, how does it feel being around each other since Sing?

Buster: It's like a family environment and I see all of them as kinda like my family. They all work so hard and they have great personalities and I see them shine as they grow into amazing performers. I'm extremely proud of all of them.

Meena: (giggles) Thank you, Mr. Moon.

Johnny: Yeah, I owe a huge appreciation to you mostly because you took me in to basically live out what I was meant to do and a chance to show it to the world. Nothing could be more worthwhile than doing something great in my life.

Gunter: Hear hear!

Rosita: My extended thanks goes out to you for making all of this possible, despite the circumstances.

Ash: Giving the chance to work with you and everyone here, it's like being in a second family that I love coming every day and step into my own. It's just all sorts of awesome.

Meena: And I love all of you guys here. I love singing with all of you and I owe you a huge amount of gratitude for giving me the chance and conquer my stage fright.

Buster: You're very welcome. And I have such admiration and respect for all of you.

Mike: The feeling's mutual. It's just not shown. Got a reputation to think about, you know.

Animation Universe 2005: All righty then, that sums it all up. Give it up for the cast of Sing, everyone!

Audience: (cheering, standing up for them)

The cast: (waving to the audience and thanking Animation Universe 2005 for having them here)

Animation Universe 2005: We will see all of you next time! Peace out, everyone!

The cast: (walking out of the studio as the DJ plays 'Something in the Way You Move' from Ellie Goulding while Animation Universe 2005 walks off the set, happily with the audience cheering loudly)

* * *

And that's a wrap! Thank you to everyone who favored, followed, read and reviewed! Most appreciated! The 'Sing' fanfics...I'm just getting started! There's more coming up! AniUniverse saying...stay tuned!


End file.
